five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At The Diner
Five Nights At The Diner is a FNaF Fangame created by Tina.g.sherwin. You play as the nightguard of Fredbear's Family Diner, Jessi Tracey working there for five nights defending off killer animatronics. This game takes place in the year 1973. Characters Fredbear He is the main antagonist of the game. He is a tall golden bear animatronic with blue eyes. He also has a brown top hat with 1 black button on his chest. He carries around a black microphone. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show stage with Spring Bonnie. He is slower than Spring Bonnie. Spring Bonnie He is a golden rabbit animatronic with pink eyes. He also has 1 black button on his chest. So he basically looks like Springtrap but fixed. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show stage with Fredbear. He is faster than Fredbear. Endoskeleton He is a spring-lock endoskeleton. He has green eyes. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He starts on the Backstage. He is very quick. Shadow Freddy He is a dark purple version of Fredbear, despite his name being Shadow Freddy. He has glowing white eyes. He will rarely appear on any night. He will rarely appear in the Dining Area. Shadow Bonnie He is a black shadowy version of Springbonnie, despite being called Shadow Bonnie. He has glowing white eyes. He is a hallucination just like Shadow Freddy. He will rarely appear in The Office. Night 1 Night 1 is not very difficult. It is the Easiest night in the game. Only Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are active. Fredbear is slow. But Spring Bonnie is faster than Fredbear. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and the Shadow animatronics. Night 2 In Night 2 the Endoskeleton, Fredbear and Springbonnie are active. Also this night is not very difficult. Also tonight Fredbear is about as fast as Spring Bonnie the 1st night. Your main concern should be The Spring Bonne. The Endoskeleton starts in the Backstage. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Endoskeleton and the Shadow animatronics. Night 3 In this night this is when Thing's starts getting hard. It is not Easy any more. Endoskeleton, Fredbear and Springbonnie are active. Also tonight Uncommonly Shadow Freddy will appear. He will kill you and crash your game. Your main concern is Fredbear he is very fast tonight. He will get to your office as Early as 1:00 AM. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and sometimes you will see the Shadow animatronics. Night 4 This night is very difficult. They will be at your office as early as 12. All Characters are active. Rarely you will hallucinate Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Also The Endoskeleton is the most active out of all the Characters tonight. Also you will most likely die on your 1st try. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and sometimes you will hallucinate and see the Shadow Animatronics. Night 5 This night is one of the most difficult nights in the game. All Animatronics are very hard to deal with. Also all previous characters can appear. Also Shadow Freddy can disable doors sometimes because of a Unknown reason. Also rarely on this night you can Spring Bonnie take off his head. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and the Shadow animatronics Night 6 This is the hardest night in the game. Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and Shadow Freddy are active. There is a high chance Shadow Freddy will come at least once. When that happens you must put up your camera which will make him go away. Animatronics will start moving when it's only in the first few Seconds of the game. The best strategy is to always watch the doors. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Endoskeleton and the Shadow animatronics Night 7 This is the custom night. You get to choose Fredbear's, Spring Bonnie's and The Endoskeleton's AI. There AI is from 0 to being not moving at all to 20 which is Extreme. You can choose if you do not want one of the Animatronics active. Tonight's difficulty depends on what AI levels you chosen. This is the final night. Active Animatronics: It depends. Night 1 call Hello? Hello? Welcome to your job as the nightguard here at Fredbear's Family Diner. So let's get to the things you should know as the nightguard for Fredbear's. So firstly, let's get into the legal stuff. Fredbear's Family Diner is not responsible for Death/Dismemberment or any psychological damage to any person. If it has been noticed that a person has been missing for over 1 month, a cover-up will be filed by the CEO. If anyone has been psychologically affected in any way, Fredbear's will direct you to the help you need. Fredbear's Family Diner is not responsible for any of these things, it is legally your fault. So anyways, you are probably suspicious about the Death thing. Uh, at night the animatronics tend to roam around the diner, if they see you, they will probably think your a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. So they will attempt to stuff you into a Spring-Lock costume. Uh, about spring-locks, they are suits that double as animatronics and wearable costumes. They fail pretty easily, when they do fail, the spring-locks will dig into your flesh. Not really a good thought. Anyways, if they get in your office, just remember to shut the doors. Anyways, we have two animatronics active today. There names are Fredbear and Springbonnie. Fredbear's the main mascot of the location and Springbonnie's his Uh, guitar player. We also have a camera system installed, so you can watch over the diner and make sure the animatronics don't get into your office. Anyways, that's pretty much it for tonight. Good luck and good night. Night 2 Hey, welcome back! I knew you could make it! As the week progresses, the animatronics tend to get more active at night. Uh, you might want to start checking the cameras. One of the animatronics should be moving around now. Anyways, Fredbear and Springbonnie should still be active tonight. If you look in the Backstage camera you may notice an animatronic endoskeleton. That thing's going to start moving tonight. Just like the others, remember to shut the doors when it gets near. Today some company asked if they could buy our business, but we of course said no. They said they wanted to rebrand us as Freddy's Diner, or something like that. I don't really remember the name of their business. Anyways, that's all I have to talk about for tonight. Remember to check those cams and you should be golden. Good luck and good night. Night 3 call Hey! Night 3, knew you could make it. Tonight's going to be a lot harder than the previous nights. The same animatronics should be active tonight. Uh, some of our workers have reported seeing some shadow like figures. 2 weeks ago, one of our workers reported seeing a black shadow-like version of Springbonnie with glowing white eyes. After that, a bunch of other employees here started reporting seeing the same thing. A couple days ago, one of our other workers reported seeing a purple version of Fredbear with glowing white eyes. Uh, if you see one of those things, then call us about it. We don't really know what it is. Anyways, that's all for tonight. Good luck and good night. Night 4 call Hey Jessi welcome back! Uh, most guards would have d- I mean quit by now. I wasn't implying that they died (nervous laugh). Did you see those shadow figures last night? Tell me if you did. Uh, tonight is going to be a lot harder than the previous nights. The animatronics are going to be EXTREMELY active tonight. So you should really be checking those cameras right now. Uh, I don't really have as much things to talk about tonight. Just remember to check those cameras. Uh, anyways, Good luck and good night. Night 5 call Hey Jessi, welcome back! Uh, the animatronics are going to be even more active than last night. Uh, something really bad happened today. One of our employees murdered a child in front of the building. This has really ruined our reputation, I think we may have to close down soon. Those spring-lock failures were bad enough on our reputation. The police are currently conducting an investigation. They haven't really gotten to far yet. We don't have any suspects for the murder yet. Uh, anyways that's all I have to talk about for tonight (sighs). So anyways, good luck and good night. Night 6 call What are you doing here? Today was your day off, I don't know why you came back. Uh, please don't come back tomorrow. Anyways, we're planning on moving you to the dayshift. We have luckily found someone who will be the nightguard tomorrow. Uh, anyways, remember that murder I was talking about last night? Well, the police have found 5 suspects. The suspects names are Craig Johnson, Randy Carter, Jerry Higgins, David Rogers and Tony Rodriguez. Uh, all of the same animatronics are going to be active tonight. Also, I forget to tell you something else about the murder. Uh, the child's body disappeared today. The police suspect the murder took the corpse. Uh, anyways that's it for tonight. Remember to check those Cams. And remember to smile. Good luck and good night. Areas *Show Stage: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie start here. *Dining Area: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie go through here. *Backstage: The Endoskeleton starts here. *Restrooms: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie go through here. Also The Endoskeleton goes through here. camera. *West Hall: Fredbear and the Endoskeleton go through here. *East Hall: Springbonnie goes through here. *Office: This is where you start in. All animatronics can go through here. Trivia *This game has two sequels: Five Nights At The Diner 2: Fredbear and Friends and Five Nights At The Diner 3: The Golden Guys. Category:Games Category:Work in progress